


Fly High

by just_vanilla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Airplanes, Alternate Universe - Flight Attendants, Famous Louis, Famous Niall, Famous Zayn, Flight Attendant Harry, Flying, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murderer Liam, Swearing, Violence
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:59:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wyobraź sobie, że zamykają cię w wielkim blaszanym pudle razem z setką innych, obcych ludzi. Wyobraź sobie, że to wielkie blaszane pudło znajduje się setki kilometrów nad ziemią. A teraz wyobraź sobie, że razem z tobą leci światowej sławy zespół i więzień, który przejmuje kontrolę nad maszyną.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\- Pasażerowie lotu numer FR 8224 Londyn-Paryż proszeni są o przejście do bramki numer 2. Powtarzam. Pasażerowie lotu numer…  
Harry zatrzymał się tuż po wejściu na lotnisko Luton, zszokowany panującym tam chaosem. Teoretycznie powinien do tego przywyknąć, w końcu od dobrych trzech lat był stewardem, jednak za każdym razem to wszystko go zaskakiwało.  
Poprawił granatową marynarkę z czerwonymi wstawkami i skierował się na taras widokowy, dostrzegając tam długie, pofarbowane na czerwony kolor włosy Madeleine, koleżanki po fachu. Zatrzymał się jednak, niemal wpadając na grupkę dziewczyn czekających przy wejściu na lotnisko; piszczały i śpiewały, trzymając w rękach jakieś plakaty. Harry zaśmiał się nad naiwnością tych małolat; jeżeli dzisiaj miała przyjechać jakaś gwiazda, to z całą pewnością nie wejdzie przez główne wejście lotniska. Jednak zamarł w miejscu, dostrzegając na jednym z transparentów podobiznę Louisa Tomlinsona z One Direction.  
Poczuł, jak jego policzki zaczynają parzyć. Zerknął w stronę grupki stewardess, ale one go nie zauważyły, więc zacisnął mocniej dłoń na rączce małej, czarnej walizeczki na kółkach i przeciął hol, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że wpada na ludzi. Teraz jego celem było dostanie się do łazienki.  
Wpadł do dość dużego, dobrze oświetlonego i czystego pomieszczenia; przy umywalce stał starszy mężczyzna w prążkowanym garniturze, wycierając mokre ręce papierowym ręcznikiem. Uniósł brew na widok młodego mężczyzny, a jego wargi wygięły się w ironicznym uśmiechu, gdy chwycił neseser i wyszedł pospiesznie, ale Harry niespecjalnie się tym przejął. Pochylił się nad umywalką, wpatrując w swoje odbicie. Zielone oczy błyszczały, brązowe loki jak zwykle były w nieładzie, duże usta były spierzchnięte. Pod szyją uwiązaną miał czerwoną chustę, którą ściągnął z narastającą irytacją.  
\- Cholera, dlaczego akurat dzisiaj? – mruknął do swojego odbicia.  
Dzisiejszy lot z Londynu do Nowego Jorku miał zaważyć o jego awansie; jeśli wszystko poszłoby zgodnie z planem, dostałby dłuższe i lepsze loty, a co za tym idzie – także większą pensję. Ale teraz, kiedy wiedział, iż _prawdopodobnie_ , Louis Tomlinson będzie leciał w tym samym samolocie, oczywistym było, że _coś_ pójdzie nie tak. A tym czymś mógł być na przykład napalony steward.  
Harry fuknął z irytacją i opłukał twarz zimną wodą. Jak na złość, z głośników zamontowanych w łazience, właśnie poleciała najnowsza piosenka One Direction.  
\- No chyba sobie ze mnie jaja robicie!  
Zignorował zdziwione spojrzenie chłopczyka, który wszedł do środka, znikając po chwili w jednej z wolnych kabin.  
Harry nie był jednym z wielkich, świrniętych fanów tego sławnego boysbandu. Tak naprawdę nie wiedziałby o ich istnieniu, gdyby nie młodsze siostry Madeleine, które ubóstwiały tę trójkę chłopaków i za każdym razem, gdy Harry wpadał odwiedzić rodzinę Gibsonów, zmuszały go do oglądania plakatów (właściwie całe ściany w ich pokoju były pokryte plakatami One Direction), a także poduszek (których było równie dużo), wywiadów i przede wszystkim słuchania piosenek. Cóż, nie były to klimaty Harry’ego – on wolał nieco inne brzmienie, ale niektóre z nich, zwłaszcza te z nowej płyty nawet wpadały w ucho. W każdym razie cała ta jego obsesja na punkcie Louisa Tomlinsona wzięła się z pewnego majowego dnia, kiedy odbywał swoją pierwszą dłuższą podróż samolotem i stanął z nim oko w oko.   
  
_Harry był podekscytowany i podenerwowany swoim pierwszym długim lotem. Serce wyrywało mu się z piersi tak samo jak wtedy, gdy po wszystkich tych szkoleniach, przez które musiał przejść, po raz pierwszy założył mundur stewarda i wsiadał na pokład samolotu._  
 _Nie obawiał się lotu. Był pewny siebie i wierzył w swoje zdolności. Poza tym podobała mu się perspektywa pracy z Madeleine, którą poznał kilka dni wcześniej, a która od razu zyskała jego sympatię._  
 _Niemal podskakiwał, kiedy zaczęła się odprawa pasażerów, nie wspominając o tym, co wyczyniał, gdy w końcu mieli wejść na pokład. Zdziwił się jednak, gdy pierwsza grupa osób, która wyszła na płytę lotniska przez oszklone, automatycznie otwierające się drzwi składała się zaledwie z trójki osób. Chłopacy – bo byli to sami chłopacy – wspieli się pospiesznie po schodach prowadzących do samolotu i napotkali w drzwiach zarumienionego z emocji Harry’ego._  
 _Podali mu bilety, na które rzucił okiem. Pierwsza klasa. Ponownie podniósł wzrok na stojącą przed nim trójkę, zastanawiając się jakim cudem tak młodzi ludzie mogli sobie pozwolić na podróżowanie pierwszą klasą. Chłopak stojący na przodzie miał krzywe zęby i nieco za bardzo rozjaśnione kosmyki; uśmiechał się szeroko, choć widać było, że był zmęczony. Stojący za nim Mulat o ciemnych oczach ułożył dłoń na ramieniu blondyna, obrzucając Harry’ego zniecierpliwionym spojrzeniem._  
 _\- Tędy – mruknął Harry, onieśmielony spojrzeniem ostatniego z pasażerów; chłopak był niski, a jego tęczówki lśniły intensywnością, pomimo wyraźnie opuchniętych oczu i opadających ze zmęczenia powiek._  
 _Przeprowadził ich na początek samolotu, przeciskając się wąskim przejściem. Odsłonił kotarę oddzielającą poszczególne klasy i wskazał im rząd kilku wygodnych foteli. Mulat mruknął coś, niemal siłą upychając blondyna na jednym z pierwszych siedzeń, podając mu butelkę wody._  
 _Harry zapewne powinien zostać i spytać się, czy czegoś potrzebują; powinien, ale rozpraszał go palący wzrok stojącego za nim chłopaka. Poza tym nie wiedział, gdzie jest Madeleine, a przez małe okienka widział tłum ludzi zmierzających już ku wejściu do samolotu. Obrócił się więc na pięcie, stając oko w oko z niskim chłopakiem, który uśmiechnął się promienie._  
 _\- Nie przejmuj się nim – powiedział, a jego głos był miękki i przyjemny dla ucha. – Zayn nie przepada za lataniem, a dziś jest wyjątkowo rozdrażniony, bo Niall nie czuje się najlepiej. Do twarzy ci w tym kolorze – dodał, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Harry’ego, któremu zabrakło tchu w piersi_.  
  
Harry potrząsnął głową, wracając do rzeczywistości. Nie miał wątpliwości, że Louis Tomlinson urzekł go w tamtym momencie i zdobywał powoli, za każdym razem, gdy podróżował liniami, które obsługiwał Harry.  
Styles lubił Louisa; lubił jego częsty uśmiech i jasne oczy. Lubił sposób, w jaki Louis odgarniał włosy, a także to, jak Louis przeciągał niektóre wyrazy. Lubił także to, że mimo rosnącego zainteresowania wokół własnej osoby, Louis był całkiem normalny, a nawet wkrótce zrezygnował z przelotów pierwszą klasą (która i tak po pewnym czasie została zniesiona) i siadał z innymi pasażerami, rozdając autografy na przeróżnych rzeczach.  
Jednak Harry wiedział, że Louis właściwie nie wiedział o jego istnieniu i – cóż – musiał się z tym pogodzić. Nie można mieć w życiu wszystkiego. Westchnął i zmierzył spojrzeniem swoje odbicie. Złapał czerwoną apaszkę, którą wcześniej ściągnął, chwycił bagaż i wyszedł, dołączając do reszty załogi lotu numer 180, Londyn-Nowy Jork.  
Madeleine pisnęła na jego widok, uwieszając się na szyi chłopaka, który niezgrabnie poklepał ją po plecach, myślami wciąż będąc przy Louisie.  
\- Gotowy na podróż swojego życia? – zażartowała Cassandra, jedna z jego koleżanek.  
\- Gotowy do spotkania swojej wielkiej miłości? – dopowiedziała Madeleine, doskonale wiedząc o słabości Harry’ego.  
\- Gotowe do lotu, który może zmienić wszystko? – spytał, nie wiedząc jeszcze co go czeka.


	2. First Hour

Harry siedział w niewielkim pokoju dla załogi samolotów, razem z Madeleine, Cassandrą i Monic (tak, był jedynym stewardem, który miał lecieć tą linią) i czekał za pilotami, którzy, jak to mieli w zwyczaju, oczywiście się spóźniali. Nie, żeby komuś to przeszkadzało; dziewczyny plotkowały, raz po raz wspominając o chłopakach z One Direction, którzy mieli lecieć ich samolotem i _naprawdę_ nikt nie zauważył _subtelnych_ aluzji Madeleine. Nic więc dziwnego, że kiedy w końcu do pokoju weszli Nick z Jacobem, Harry był zarumieniony.  
\- Witam państwa! – zawołał tubalnym głosem Jacob, poprawiając mankiety swojego munduru. – Zaraz odlatujemy!  
\- Jeszcze pół godziny, Jay – mruknęła Cassandra, nie zaszczycając Jacoba spojrzeniem.  
Uśmiechnąłem się półgębkiem; Cassandra Gesese miała afrykańskie korzenie i była dość ładną kobietą z dużymi, brązowymi oczami i pełnymi ustami. Była wysoka i miała wysportowaną sylwetkę i nienawidziła Jacoba, który od samego początku się do niej przystawiał.  
\- Musimy zrobić briefing – przypomniała Monic.  
Wszyscy zgodnie skinęli głowami i kiedy Nick i Jacob zajęli swoje miejsca, zaczęli przypominać sobie podstawowe zasady bezpieczeństwa, informacje odnośnie sytuacji awaryjnych i sposoby reagowania na nie oraz komendy awaryjne. Cass wspomniała o przypadkach medycznych i użyciu medykamentów z apteczki, a Nick zaczął analizować problemowe sytuacje, które miały miejsce podczas wcześniejszych lotów.  
\- W porządku – mruknął Harry, robiąc się coraz bardziej nerwowy przez wzgląd na zbliżający się odlot. – Możemy już iść na podkład?  
Dziewczyny zachichotały, co wywołało zdziwione spojrzenia dwójki pilotów, ale wszyscy wstali, szurając krzesłami po podłodze i skierowali się na płytę lotniska; nawet tu docierał pisk fanek.  
  
-x-  
  
Harry już ich widział. Stał przy wejściu na pokład; wcześniej uzgodnili, że Monic zajmie się mówieniem przez głośnik, a on i Cassandra przyjmą pasażerów. Oczywiście, skończyło się na tym, że Cassandra nagle była zajęta przygotowywaniem napojów, a Madeleine musiała skoczyć na chwilę do kokpitu. A teraz stał przy otwartych drzwiach samolotu, widząc jak trójka chłopaków idzie w jego stronę, śmiejąc się i wzajemnie popychając, a jego serce biło śmiesznie szybko.  
Zayn wspiął się jako pierwszy i uśmiechnął się szeroko, podając mu swoją kartę pokładową. Harry rzucił okiem na papier, zrobił na nim dziwnego zawijasa czerwonym długopisem, który podrzuciła mu wcześniej Madeleine i wskazał mu dłonią odpowiedni kierunek do zajęcia właściwego miejsca, rzucając cicho:  
\- Witamy na pokładzie.  
Kiedy Mulat się oddalił, Harry wychylił się na zewnątrz, zauważając, że Niall i Louis stoją pod schodami samolotu, rozprawiając o czymś zawzięcie. Blondyn pchnął niższego chłopaka, a ten posłał mu pełne oburzenia spojrzenie, którym Niall się nie przejął, wspinając się po schodkach.  
\- Cześć! – zawołał i machając kartką przed oczami Harry’ego, rzucił się w stronę Zayna, rozpychając na miejscu obok niego.  
\- Tak, um… witaj na pokładzie? – Harry zmarszczył brwi, patrząc za nim, ale nic więcej nie zdążył zrobić, bo usłyszał przy uchu inny głos.  
\- Cześć.  
Harry drgnął i w duchu dziękował Bogu za to, że nie podskoczył. Doskonale znał ten głos; głos, który sprawiał, że drżały mu kolana. Głos tak miękki i melodyjny, którego mógłby słuchać przez całą wieczność.  
\- Cześć – powiedział nieśmiało, przeklinając swoją skłonność do rumieńców.  
Louis wyciągnął rękę, podając mu kartę pokładową i ich palce zetknęły się na chwilę i Harry zadrżał, czując prąd przechodzący przez jego ciało. Jego oczy powędrowały go tych Louisa i przez ułamek sekundy wydawało mu się, że chłopak poczuł to samo. Spuścił wzrok na kartę pokładową, bezsensownie upewniając się, czy wszystko jest w porządku i zacisnął palce na plastikowym długopisie, walcząc z samym sobą. Naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, skąd wzięło się to pragnienie i nie do końca panował nad swoim ciałem; jego ręka samoistnie poruszyła się, zostawiając na kartce nieporadnie narysowane serduszko. Z bijącym sercem wyciągnął drżącą rekę, oddając Louisowi kartę pokładową, na którą chłopak nawet nie spojrzał. Uśmiechnął się, wciąż utrzymując wzrok na twarzy Harry’ego i z wahaniem oblizał wargi, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiając.  
\- Em… Miło cię znów widzieć – powiedział i mrugając szybko, odwrócił się i odszedł do przyjaciół.  
A Harry patrzył za nim, niedowierzająco. Wypuścił powietrze, dopiero teraz uświadamiając sobie, że je wstrzymywał i wycofał się do Madeleine, która obserwowała wszystko z miejsca przy kokpicie z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach.  
\- Co tam mu narysowałeś, panie artysto? – zaśmiała się, zaczepnie uderzając go w ramię.  
\- Boże, Maddy… – jęknął, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. – Jestem takim idiotą… Serce, rozumiesz to?! Narysowałem mu serce.  
Jak na zawołanie, z dalszej części samolotu wybuchły głośne oklaski i gwizdy, i Harry był niemal pewny, że usłyszał głos Louisa („Zamknijcie się, idioci!”), który brzmiał, jakby chłopak był bardzo zażenowany.  
Harry jęknął, a dziewczyna poklepała go po ramieniu.  
\- Cóż, czeka nas długa podróż. Może jeszcze zyskasz w jego oczach – powiedziała, chichocząc.  
Harry nie mial wiele czasu, by się nad sobą użalać; po schodach na pokład samolotu weszło właśnie dwóch mężczyzn; ten z przodu był dużo młodszy i ręce założone z tyłu, a mężczyzna stojący za nim nosił przeciwsłoneczne okulary. Harry odetchnął i skierował się w ich stronę, ukradkiem pokazując Madeleine środkowy palec, gdy dziewczyna wydała ciche westchnięcie i złączyła dłonie w kształcie serca.  
Kiedy Harry podszedł bliżej, zauważył, że stojący przed nim chłopak mógł być starszy od niego o rok, może dwa. Miał duże, sarnie oczy w barwie płynnej czekolady i krótko zgolone brązowe włosy. Ale najbardziej wzrok Harry’ego przykuły jego dłonie, skute za plecami srebrnymi kajdankami. Zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na starszego mężczyznę, który wolną ręką sięgnął do kieszeni, pokazując mu odznakę policyjną, a drugą podał bilety. Chłopak szybko przebiegł wzrokiem po danych. L _iam Payne. Edward Caine_.  
Słysząc, jak policjant odchrząkuje niecierpliwie, szybko oznaczył karty pokładowe i oddał mu je z powrotem i napotkał spojrzenie więźnia. Chłopak przekrzywił głowę, a jego wzrok zsunął się w stronę Nialla, który wybuchł głośnym śmiechem. I Harry’emu nie spodobał się błysk w jego brązowych oczach, ani nieznaczne drgnięcie kącików ust. Obrócił się, chcąc jak najszybciej odprowadzić ich na zarezerwowane miejsce, tuż na przodzie samolotu.  
I tym razem szybkie bicie serca nie miało nic wspólnego z Louisem Tomlinsonem.  
  
-x-  
  
\- Witamy na pokładzie linii lotniczych British Airways, samolotu lotu numer 180 – powiedziała Monic, kiedy Harry, zagryzając ze złości wargi, zajął miejsce w przejściu, tylko kilka miejsc przed Louisem, który bez przerwy go obserwował.  
\- Nazywam się Monic Jensen i jestem szefową pokładu podczas dzisiejszego lotu. Nasz lot będzie trwał osiem godzin. Ze względów bezpieczeństwa, prosimy o wyłączenie wszystkich urządzeń elektronicznych, szczególnie telefonów komórkowych. Informujemy, że na pokładzie British Airways obowiązuje całkowity zakaz palenia.  
Harry naprawdę nie chciał prezentować dema, a przynajmniej nie przed Louisem. Jego ręce się trzęsły i był pewien, że coś pomyli, ale dziewczyny nie dały mu najmniejszego wyboru. Za sobą miał Cassandrę, która zapewne śmiała się drwiąco z powodu jego drżących nóg, a przed sobą Madeleine, która uśmiechała się zachęcająco.  
\- Szanowni państwo, prosimy o zwrócenie uwagi na personel pokładowy, który zapozna państwa z wyposażeniem awaryjnym naszego lotu. Wszystkie wyjścia awaryjne oznaczone są podświetlanymi znakami _Exit_.  
Harry uniósł rękę z wyciągniętymi dwoma palcami, wskazując na widniejący znak.  
\- Samolot posiada osiem wyjść awaryjnych. – Harry wysunął ręce przed siebie, wyciągając osiem palców, by chwilę później schować jedną dłoń za siebie, i pokazać dwa palce. – Dwa wyjścia w przedniej części kabiny. - Wskazał rękoma za siebie. – Cztery wyjścia awaryjne przez okna w środkowej części kabiny. – Przesunął się nieco do przodu, wskazując między innymi na okno, przy których siedział Zayn. – Oraz dwa wyjścia w tylnej części samolotu. – Wysunął ręce przed siebie. – Prosimy upewnić się, gdzie znajduje się najbliższe państwa wyjście awaryjne.  
Później wskazał dolny system świateł awaryjnych, które w razie awarii wskazując drogę do wyjścia, a także zademonstrował odpowiedni sposób zapinania pasów i zakładania masek tlenowych oraz kamizelek ratunkowych, co wbrew pozorom nie było takie łatwe, kiedy czuł na sobie spojrzenie Louisa. Z ledwością udało mu się ściągnąć z siebie kamizelkę, którą odłożył na bok i pospiesznie wrócił na mostek, oddychając głęboko.  
\- Och, Harry? – odezwała się Madeleine, która podążała tuż za nim.  
Jej głos był zbyt słodki, a uśmiech zbyt przebiegły, by mogło to wróżyć coś dobrego.  
\- Wydaje mi się, że Louis wołał, ale nie zdążyłam do niego podejść, bo Nick coś ode mnie chce… Możesz to dla mnie zrobić? – Przekrzywiła głowę, mrugając niewinnie.  
Harry fuknął. Obrzucił ją złym spojrzeniem i wytarł spocone dłonie o spodnie, po czym pospieszył w stronę Louisa, po drodze upewniając się, że wszystkie półki bagażowe są odpowiednio zatrzaśnięte, a pasy zapięte.  
Zatrzymał się przy Louisie, z ulgą odnotowując fakt, że miał dobrze zapięty pas, po czym przeniósł wzrok na jego twarz; Tomlinson uśmiechał się niepewnie i wydawał się być nieco przestraszony, ale odezwał się, gdy Niall trącił go _przypadkowo_ łokciem.  
\- Zastanawiałem się, czy w razie potrzeby pomożesz założyć mi maskę tlenową – wydusił z siebie, czerwony na twarzy.


	3. Second and third hour

  
Harry naprawdę nie wiedział jak udało mu się wrócić do miejsca dla personelu. Naprawdę nie miał pojęcia. W jednej chwili był przy Louisie, rumieniąc się równie bardzo, jak on, a w drugiej siedział u boku Madeleine, która uspokajająco poklepywała go po plecach, bo właśnie tego w tej chwili potrzebował. Tak samo jak tlenu. Dużo tlenu. Nie wiedział jak to się dzieje, że jeszcze oddycha. Oddycha po tym, jak Louis Tomlinson _ewidentnie_ z nim flirtował. To było ponad jego wyobrażenia.  
\- W porządku, Styles! – odezwała się Cassandra, wstając ze swojego siedzenia. – Dosyć podniecania się cudownym Tomlinsonem, czas wziąć się do pracy.  
Prawdopodobnie miała rację i Harry powinien być jej wdzięczny za to, że próbuje oderwać jego myśli od tamtego chłopaka, ale nie był w stanie wyobrazić sobie powrotu na wąskie przejście między rzędami potrójnych siedzeń, prawdopodobnie będąc pod ostrzałem spojrzeń zespołu. Jednak to była jego praca, a od tego lotu zależał jego awans, więc przełknął ciężko ślinę i wstał, kierując się na przód samolotu, pozostawiając Cassandrze tył.  
Odetchnął głęboko i uśmiechnął się szeroko – tak, jak to od niego oczekiwano – i ruszył przed siebie, sprawdzając, czy pasażerom niczego nie brakuje; jednak większość z nich zapadła już w spokojny sen i jedynie starszy biznesmen poprosił go o filiżankę kawy, więc Harry obrócił się, skupiając wzrok na tylnej kabinie pasażerskiej, gdzie przebywała Monic i ruszył przed siebie, starając się ignorować bicie serca, które przyspieszało z każdym krokiem wraz z którym zbliżał się do siedzeń zajmowanych przez One Direction.  
I kiedy dochodził do rzędu Louisa, to właśnie się stało. Momentalnie zapaliły się znaczki oznaczające „zapiąć pasy”. Harry zamrugał i pochylił się nad siedzeniem po jego lewej stronie, na którym spało dziecko, na oko dwunastoletnie i zapiął jego pas.  
Zrobił jeden krok w przód i samolotem wstrząsnęły turbulencje. Zacisnął dłonie na oparciach foteli, by utrzymać równowagę; rozległy się okrzyki przerażenia, a światła migały przez niespokojną chwilę. Kilka sekund później wszystko się uspokoiło i Harry wypuścił wstrzymywane powietrze, rozluźniając uchwyt i ponownie przybrał uśmiech, chcąc uspokoić wszystkich pewnością siebie. I wtedy samolotem ponownie wstrząsnęły turbulencje, a on – nieprzygotowany – upadł wprost na kolana Louisa.  
W jego nozdrza uderzył zapach perfum: poczuł cytrynę i miętę, wymieszane z piżmem i cynamonem, a było to tak dziwne i absurdalne połączenie, że aż uśmiechnął się pod nosem, zupełnie wyłączając się na zdenerwowane krzyki pasażerów. Dopiero kiedy podniósł wzrok z jasnej koszulki Louisa, przesuwając spojrzenie z jego gładkiej szyi, różanych ust, zadartego nosa na błyszczące tęczówki uświadomił sobie, co się dzieje i szybko poderwał się na nogi.  
\- Przepraszamy! – Z głośników wydobył się uspokajający głos Monic. – Trafiliśmy w strefę clear air turbulance i jeszcze przez kilka minut mogą zdarzyć się niewielkie turbulencje, ale nie jest to nic, czym powinni się państwo przejmować. Prosimy zapiąć pasy i nie poruszać się po pokładzie. Dziękujemy.  
\- Przepraszam… – mruknął zażenowany Harry w stronę Louisa i szybko ruszył do kabiny pasażerskiej, by samemu usiąść i zapiąć pasy.  
  
-x-  
  
Kilka minut później wylecieli ze strefy czystego powietrza i Harry przekonał Monic, by to ona zaniosła kawę podstarzałemu biznesmenowi, tym samym ratując Harry’ego przed spojrzeniem w twarz Louisowi. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się aż tak zażenowany.  
Nie dopisało mu jednak szczęście; kiedy niecałe półgodziny później dziewczyny w końcu zmusiły go do wyjścia do pasażerów, Harry spotkał Louisa przy łazience. Chłopak stał, opierając się o ścianę i bębniąc palcami po udach, najwyraźniej czekając, aż zajmująca ją osoba wyjdzie. Harry zatrzymał się, niepewny co ma zrobić; mógłby zawrócić i narazić się na nieetyczne komentarze (lub coś znacznie gorszego) ze strony dziewczyn lub przejść obok Louisa. To drugie nie byłoby takie złe, gdyby nie fakt, że przejście było na tyle wąskie, że _musiałby_ go dotknąć.  
Sprawę rozwiązał Louis, który najwyraźniej wyczuł, że ktoś na niego patrzy, bo uniósł głowę, a gdy napotkał wzrok Harry’ego, jego twarz rozjaśniała uśmiechem. Oblizał niepewnie wargi i zerknął przez ramię w stronę swoich przyjaciół. Harry podążył jego wzrokiem, widząc, jak głowa blondyna opada na ramię Zayna, który po chwili przekrzywił głowę, wtulając się w niego policzkiem.  
Louis spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się.  
\- Słodcy są, co? – odezwał się, a Harry skinął głową.  
\- Więc… – zaczął Louis, spuszczając wzrok.  
\- Masz całkiem wygodne kolana.  
 _O Boże! Czy ja to właśnie powiedziałem na głos?! Boże, Styles, jesteś największym idiotą, jakiego świat widział! Cholera, cholera, cholera! Jezu, Styles, powinieneś się leczyć, jesteś psychiczny_!  
Louis zachichotał. Chichotał, a potem roześmiał się, odrzucając głowę do tyłu.  
\- To najlepszy komplement, jaki w życiu usłyszałem! – powiedział po chwili, przeczesując palcami włosy. – Chyba boję się spytać, co sądzisz o moim tyłku.  
Harry wzruszył ramionami, niepewien tego, co właśnie się działo. _Louis nie zamorduje mnie za tę durną uwagę o kolanach_?  
\- Nie jestem pewien, czy jest wygodny – powiedział powoli. – Ale wygląda nieźle. – Zdobył się na uśmiech.  
\- Tak… – Louis pokiwał głową. – Więc, Harry…  
\- Czekaj. Wiesz, jak mam na imię? – przerwał mu, zdumiony.  
Louis spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Przedstawiłeś mi się, gdy pierwszy raz cię spotkałem. – _O Boże, on pamięta moje imię! O kurwa, on pamięta nasze pierwsze spotkanie_! – Poza tym, masz je napisane na plakietce – dodał, wyciągając rękę i stukając go palcem w pierś.  
Dobra. Cała euforia poszła się pieprzyć.  
\- Więc, Harry… – Louis zaczął jeszcze raz, odczekując chwilę, jakby oczekując, że Harry znów coś wtrąci. – Dlaczego steward?  
Harry zamrugał, przetwarzając pytanie i omal się nie skrzywił. _Naprawdę_? Naprawdę będą rozmawiać o pracy Harry’ego, zamiast robić tysiąc innych rzeczy, które mogliby robić? Nie, żeby Harry miał listę tego, co mogliby robić (a miał), ale przecież zamiast tego mogliby… Całować się. Dotykać się. Pieprzyć się w tej debilnie małej toalecie. _Nie_ rozmawiać o pracy Harry’ego.  
\- Lubię podróżować, tak myślę. Poznawać nowych ludzi. Zwiedzać. – Omal nie uderzył się w twarz za swoją złożoną wypowiedź.  
\- A potem wracać do domu, do ukochanej osoby? – zapytał Louis z ciekawskim błyskiem w oku.  
Harry pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie. Nie mam chłopaka – powiedział i mógł przysiąc, że Louis uśmiechnął się z ulgą. – Praca stewarda raczej nie pozwala na prawdziwe związki, wiesz? Ciągłe podróżowanie może i jest fajne, ale ma tę jedną wadę, że trzeba rezygnować z wielu rzeczy, bo loty przecież odbywają się także w wigilię czy sylwestra, a ktoś je musi obsłużyć.  
Louis skinął powoli głową, cały czas się uśmiechając. Przez chwilę milczeli, po prostu wpatrując się w siebie i Harry nie był pewien dlaczego, ale powoli zrobił krok w przód, przełykając ciężko ślinę. Louis odzwierciedlił ten ruch, zadzierając głowę do góry i Harry mógł do woli zachwycać się jego niebieskimi tęczówkami z małymi, szarymi plamkami tuż przy źrenicy.  
\- Dlaczego piosenkarz?  
Nie miał pojęcia, jak udało mu się wyartykułować to zdanie, ale był z siebie dumny. Nawet jeśli w oczach Louisa mignęło dziwne uczucie, jakby zawód, kiedy cofnął się nieco, by ponownie się uśmiechnąć, zanim odpowiedział (i Harry był niemal pewien, że Louis doskonale wie, jak działa na Harry’ego jego uśmiech).  
\- Jeśli odpowiem, że kocham śpiewać, w jakiś sposób cię to zaskoczy?  
Harry potrząsnął głową.  
\- To najbardziej oczywista odpowiedź, jaką mogłem otrzymać. Wysil się, Tomlinson.  
 _Boże, czy to się naprawdę dzieje? Czy w jakiś dziwny sposób właśnie udaje mi się prowadzić rozmowę z Louisem Tomlinsonem o czymś innym niż: „Proszę, pozwól mi się pocałować, possać, doprowadzić na szczyt!_ ”?  
Louis zaśmiał się i podrapał po głowie, jeszcze bardziej mierzwiąc i tak roztrzepane, karmelowe włosy.  
\- No… Co mogę innego powiedzieć? – jęknął, poddając się. – Lubię śpiewać, to moja pasja. Dzięki temu wyrażam swoje emocje najlepiej, jak potrafię. A jeśli przy okazji mogę poznawać takich stewardów, to chyba nie mam na co narzekać, prawda? – dodał ze cwaniackim uśmiechem.  
Harry przeklął w głowie. Czuł, jak jego twarz zaczyna robić się czerwona. Nic nie mógł na to poradzić. _Co mam teraz powiedzieć?!_ Zaczął panikować, jego dłonie zaczęły się pocić i naprawdę nie mógł wymyślić nic, co zabrzmiałoby dobrze.  
Drzwi kabiny otworzyły się i stanęła w nich wysoka blondynka z włosami spiętymi w koński ogon. Zatrzymała się, unosząc brwi w zdziwieniu.  
\- Wolne… – mruknęła i przepchnęła się między nimi.  
Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego, uśmiechając się. Harry wskazał dłonią toaletę, ale chłopak jedynie potrząsł głową.  
\- Nie. W sumie, czekałem tu za tobą.


	4. Fourth hour

Nie ważne jak Harry bardzo chciał rozpływać się nad faktem, iż Louis czekał na niego – _na niego_ – to nie mógł tego zrobić. Zamiast tego zagryzł wargę, próbując powstrzymać uśmiech i rzucił mu przepraszające spojrzenie.  
\- Muszę… No wiesz… Praca… – wyjąkał, przeklinając w myślach pojawiające się rumieńce.  
Louis zaśmiał się, cofając i przepuszczając Harry’ego. Sam usiadł w fotelu obok śpiących przyjaciół i sięgnął po butelkę z wodą.  
\- Hej, Harry? – zawołał szeptem.  
Harry zerknął przez ramię.  
\- Może gdy wylądujemy, pójdziemy na kawę? – spytał, rumieniąc się w sposób, którego Harry nie mógł opisać inaczej niż „uroczo”.  
\- Z przyjemnością, _Lou_ – odpowiedział i zmusił się do tego, by ruszyć dalej.  
Większość pasażerów była czymś zajęta; jedni czytali gazety, inni słuchali muzyki, większość pracowała na laptopach i innych urządzeniach. Mijała czwarta godzina lotu i Harry był naprawdę zadowolony z faktu, że nic się jeszcze nie stało. Żadnych bójek, żadnego narzekania czy nadużywania alkoholu. Był spokój.  
\- Proszę pana…  
Harry zatrzymał się, słysząc dziecięcy głosik. Uśmiechnął się, pochylając nad dziewczynką, wyglądającą na około dziewięć lat. Miała jasne włoski splecione w warkoczyk i duże, brązowe oczy. Zacisnęła palce na jego spodniach, ukradkiem spoglądając na siedzącą obok kobietę – jak Harry się domyślił, matkę – która opierała głowę o szybę, drzemiąc.  
\- Tak, kochanie? – spytał.  
Dziewczynka ponownie skupiła na nim wzrok; jej oczy błyszczały, pełne nadziei i niewinności, kiedy otworzyła usta.  
\- Bo tam są ci chłopcy – powiedziała szeptem, jakby się bała, że ktoś ją usłyszy. – I bardzo, bardzo bym chciała dostać od nich autograf, ale boję się do nich iść – przyznała, pochylając głowę.  
Harry nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, który cisnął się na jego usta.  
\- Więc chciałaś, żebym je dla ciebie zdobył, tak? – podpowiedział, a dziewczynka natychmiast poderwała główkę do góry; jej policzki były zaczerwienione.  
\- Tak! – Pokiwała głową. – Pomyślałam, że skoro Louis to pana chłopak, to nie będzie z tym problemu.  
Harry cofnął się o krok, wciągając gwałtownie powietrze.  
\- Ja… my nie… – zaczął się jąkać, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć.  
Dziewczynka przekrzywiła główkę, uśmiechając się uroczo.  
\- Patrzy pan na niego, tak mój tata patrzy na mamę – wyjaśniła. – A Louis patrzy na pana, tak jak mama na tatę. To chyba oznacza, że jesteście zakochani, prawda? – spytała.  
\- Ja… Bo my nie… To znaczy… – Harry w dalszym ciągu nie potrafił otrząsnąć się z szoku. - Po prostu zdobędę dla ciebie te autografy, dobrze? – wydusił z siebie w końcu. – Jak masz na imię?  
\- Aubrey.  
\- Okej – powiedział, z roztargnieniem mierzwiąc jej włosy i odszedł, posyłając jej jeszcze wymuszony uśmiech.  
Harry naprawdę nie wiedział, co ma zrobić. Było mu gorąco i potrzebował powietrza, potrzebował odosobnienia, miejsca, gdzie zdoła pozbierać myśli. Niemal potykał się o własne nogi, gdy szedł wąskim przejściem, kierując się na przód samolotu. Serce łomotało mu niczym młot i w głowie huczało od nadmiaru myśli. Czuł się tak, jakby był pijany – _naprawdę_ pijany. Tak jak wtedy, gdy jako nastolatek wrócił do domu i był tak bardzo pijany, że zamiast do swojego pokoju, trafił do pokoju Gemmy i był _tak_ bardzo napalony, że zaczął sobie obciągać. W pokoju siostry. Do dziś dziękował Bogu, że był zbyt nachlany, by dojść do łóżka.  
Mignął mu gdzieś wolny fotel, ale był zbyt otumaniony, by się nad tym zastanawiać. Odsłonił kotarę, odgradzającą jedną część samolotu od drugiej i wszedł na sam początek, gdzie zajęte były tylko dwa miejsca. Siedział tam Liam i policjant, i Harry zmarszczył brwi, widząc przez kilka sekund jasne kosmyki, ale po chwili zniknęły, a on był zbyt zajęty własnymi myślami, by się tym przejąć. Zapukał do kokpitu i wszedł do środka.  
Jacob odwrócił się i uśmiechnął na jego widok; Nick z uwagą obserwował migoczące światełka i trzymał dłonie na sterach.  
\- Jak wam leci, panowie? – spytał Harry, pozwalając sobie na chwilę usiąść i odetchnął z ulgą, wyciągając przed siebie nogi.  
\- Trochę turbulencji, nic wielkiego – odpowiedział Jay, wzruszając ramionami.  
\- Prawdopodobnie będziemy musieli nadłożyć trochę drogi, – odezwał się Nick - bo nad Atlantykiem szaleje burza i zdecydowanie nie chcę wlatywać w jej środek.  
Harry wzruszył ramionami.  
\- To ty się znasz, nie ja. Chcecie coś do picia?  
  
-x-  
  
Harry pamiętał o obietnicy zdobycia autografu, naprawdę. Ale kiedy wyszedł z kokpitu, po prostu nie mógł dłużej o tym myśleć. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i zamarł w bezruchu.  
Jasnowłosa kobieta kucała przed drzemiącym spokojnie policjantem, przyczajona jakby do skoku. Na jednym z wolnym miejsc za policjantem siedział Liam; jego dłonie wcześniej spętane kajdankami, teraz były wolne. Na nadgarstkach wciąż widniały czerwone ślady, kiedy w nagłym ruchu wyrzucił ręce przed siebie, zaciskając palce na gardle policjanta. Ten poderwał się i wierzgnął nogami, charcząc coś niewyraźnie.  
\- Ręce, Ruth! – zawołał Liam, a dziewczyna wyskoczyła do góry, w silnym uścisku trzymając ręce policjanta.  
Harry stał i patrzył; to wszystko działo się tak szybko. Przeciwsłoneczne okulary policjanta zsunęły się z nosa i opadły na ziemię. Jedno szkiełko wypadło z oprawek i odtoczyło się, zatrzymując pod siedzeniem. Szeroko otwarte oczy wpatrywały się w sufit, a z ust wydobyło się ostatnie westchnięcie.  
Liam powoli opuścił ręce po bokach i nachylił się nad mężczyzną, sprawdzając oddech.  
\- Zdechł – rzucił, po czym obszedł siedzenie i ukucnął, podwijając nogawkę ciemnych spodni policjanta, wyjmując z futerału pistolet.  
Potem odwrócił się do kobiety, uśmiechając się do niej szeroko i Harry przymknął oczy, modląc się w duchu, by go nie usłyszeli, kiedy ostrożnie naciskał klamkę, by wrócić do kokpitu.  
\- Nie wrócę do więzienia, Ruth.  
Harry przymknął za sobą drzwi najciszej, jak potrafił. Jego oddech był płytki, a ręce trzęsły się tak bardzo i nie potrafił tego powstrzymać.  
\- Harry, jesteś cały blady! – zawołał Jay. – Proszę, nie mów, że Louis obciągał ci w kiblu.  
Normalnie Harry by się zarumienił. Może zaśmiał. Teraz jednak opadł na kolana, wypuszczając drżący oddech. Czuł na policzkach coś mokrego i kiedy podniósł dłoń, okazało się, że to łzy.  
\- Haz? – odezwał się ostrożnie Nick. – Wszystko w porządku?  
Harry potrząsnął głową.  
\- Nie… On go zabił… Zabił go…  
\- Co? – Po raz pierwszy Nick był wstrząśnięty. – O czym ty pierdolisz, Harry? Kto kogo zabił?  
\- Liam… Liam zabił… tego policjanta… on go udusił, Nick! Zabił go…  
\- O mój Boże.  
\- On… On nie chce wracać do więzienia… Więc go zabił. Udusił. Tak… tak po prostu go… On… – Harry jąkał się, czkając i próbując złapać oddech.  
\- Posłuchaj mnie. Posłuchaj mnie, Harry! – zawołał Jay, kucając przed chłopakiem i zaciskając palce na jego nadgarstkach.  
Podciągnął go do góry; nogi Harry’ego drżały i były tak słabe, że ledwo utrzymywały jego ciężar. Jacob odczekał, aż Harry skupi na nim wzrok. Jego twarz jeszcze nigdy nie była tak poważna.  
\- Znasz regulamin – powiedział powoli i stanowczo. – Co się dzieje, gdy w samolocie ktoś kogoś rani?  
Harry nie odpowiedział, mrugając gwałtownie i próbując złapać oddech.  
\- Co się dzieje, Harry?!  
\- Nie można… – Harry próbował sobie przypomnieć. – Nie można wpadać w panikę. Nie można doprowadzić do niepokoju wśród pasażerów. Trzeba uspokoić strony konfliktu. Powiadomić pilotów.  
\- Doskonale. – Jacob skinął głową.  
\- On go zabił… Nie mamy protokołu, mówiącego o tym, co zrobić, gdy więzień zabija policjanta i zabiera jego broń, Jacob.  
Jacob przymknął powieki i przez krótką chwilę jego dłonie tak mocno zacisnęły się na rękach Harry’ego, że ten syknął cicho.  
\- Zatem powinien być – mruknął. – Powiadomiłeś nas, Harry. My powiadomimy ludzi z ziemi. Policję. Postaramy się jak najszybciej wylądować, ale jesteśmy nad oceanem. Słuchaj mnie, Harry! – zawołał zniecierpliwionym głosem, widząc, że spojrzenie Harry’ego znowu staje się mętne. – Musisz stąd wyjść, rozumiesz?  
Harry w panice potrząsnął głową.  
\- Musisz wyjść, Harry – powtórzył dobitnie mężczyzna. – Musisz powiedzieć Madeleine, Cassandrze i Monic co się dzieje. Musisz sprawdzić, czy z pozostałymi pasażerami wszystko w porządku.  
\- Ale…  
\- Słuchaj, Harry. Powiedziałeś, że Liam nie chce wracać do więzienia. W takim razie nie zrobi nic głupiego, prawda? Nie zabije wszystkich ludzi, bo wtedy w ogóle nie uda mu się wymknąć policji – stwierdził rzeczowo Jacob, choć jego głos drżał. – Musisz stąd wyjść Harry, udawać, że nic nie widziałeś. Nie możesz dać po sobie poznać, że wiesz, co jest grane, rozumiesz mnie?  
  
-x-  
  
Kiedy Harry w końcu wyszedł z kokpitu, nadal był blady i przerażony, jego nogi i ręce nadal się trzęsły, a w oczach widać było łzy. Czuł, jak serce bije mu szybko, niczym mały, przerażony ptak łopoczący skrzydełkami, gdy wpada w pułapkę. Kobiety – Ruth – już nie było. Liam siedział sam, zaczytany w jakiejś książce. Policjant siedział na fotelu obok niego; oczy miał zamknięte i był ułożony tak, jakby spał. Okulary zniknęły.  
Gdy Harry szybkim krokiem przechodził obok niego, Liam podniósł głowę i ich oczy na spotkały się na krótką chwilę. Tuż potem Harry spuścił głowę i zdusił w sobie pragnienie ucieczki.  
Ruth siedziała na swoim miejscu, przeglądając magazyn. Obok niej siedziała kobieta w ciąży, czule głaszcząc się po brzuchu. Aubrey spała, wsparta na ramieniu matki. Louis także miał przymknięte oczy, choć jego stopa poruszała się w takt muzyki sączącej się do jego uszu przez słuchawki. Zayn i Niall rozmawiali półgłosem, nachyleni w swoją stronę. Madeleine właśnie podawała dwa kieliszki szampana jakiejś parze, trzymającej się za ręce.  
Harry _nie mógł_ wpaść w panikę. Jeśli wpadnie w panikę i zrobi coś, co mogłoby sprowokować Liama, krew tych wszystkich ludzi będzie na jego rękach. Nick i Jacob nie mogli umrzeć. Kobieta w ciąży nie może umrzeć, jej dziecko także. Ani Aubrey. Zayn i Liam. Para zakochanych. Madeleine, Cassandra, Monic. I nie Louis. _Zdecydowanie_ nie Louis.  
Złapał Madeleine za nadgarstek, odciągając ją od pasażerów. W tylnym pomieszczeniu dla obsługi samolotu siedziały Monic i Cassandra; jedna grzebała w apteczce, druga wyglądała przez okienko.  
\- Słuchajcie, ja…  
 _Wystrzał_.  
Głośny huk przeszył ich uszy. Chwilę potem wybuchnęły krzyki przerażenia.


	5. Fifth hour

            Harry podskoczył. Dziewczyny krzyknęły przerażone, a ich głosy zmieszały się z głosami pasażerów. Rozległ się płacz dzieci.  
            _Nie, nie, nie_!  
         Harry nie miał pojęcia, skąd wzięła się w nim taka odwaga, ale wyszedł z pomieszczenia dla obsługi, biegnąc wzdłuż wąskiego przejścia, przepychając się przez przerażonych pasażerów.  
 - Każcie im usiąść! – zawołał przez ramię w stronę dziewczyn, które patrzyły za nim z strachem wymalowanym na twarzy.  
 - Harry, nie!  
           Harry od razu rozpoznał ten głos. Był miękki – jak zwykle – ale także nieco piskliwy i słychać w nim było zdenerwowanie. Harry zatrzymał się na chwilę i odwrócił, patrząc na Louisa, który wstał ze swojego miejsca, ze słuchawkami zwisającymi przez jego szyję, wpatrując się w niego z łzami w oczach.  
 - Muszę, Lou – powiedział Harry, a choć był pewien, że przez panujący hałas Louis go nie usłyszał, ten skinął powoli głową.  
           Kiedy biegł, mijając rozhisteryzowanych, płaczących ludzi, kulących się na swoich siedzeniach, naprawdę nie wiedział skąd wziął mu się pomysł, by wrócić do Liama. _Uzbrojonego_ Liama. Jednak musiał wiedzieć, musiał się upewnić, czy z Nickiem i Jacobem wszystko w porządku. Poza tym nie mógł tego tak zostawić; musiał wiedzieć, gdzie dokładnie znajduje się Liam i czy ktoś został ranny. Pasażerowie, którzy znajdowali się najbliżej kokpitu, tulili się do siebie, łkając cicho.  
 - Czy… – zapytał cicho, zachrypniętym głosem, rozglądając się. – Ktoś z was jest ranny?  
           Przez krótką chwilę nikt nawet nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Starsze małżeństwo trzymało się za ręce, młoda matka przytulała swoje kilkuletnie dziecko do piersi, z wszystkich oczu sączyły się łzy. Dopiero po kilku sekundach jeden z postawnych mężczyzn, siedzący tuż przy przejściu, pokręcił głową.  
 - Ten kto ma broń nawet tutaj nie wyszedł.  
           Harry odetchnął z ulgą.  
 - Ale… Weszła tam kobieta. Blondynka. Kilka sekund przed wystrzałem.  
           Chłopak rozejrzał się i jego wzrok padł na ciężarną kobietę, koło której było puste miejsce. _Ruth._ Harry skinął głową i wziął głęboki oddech. Pokonanie tych kilku metrów jeszcze nigdy nie wydawało się tak ciężkie. Jego nogi odmawiały posłuszeństwa, a rozum podpowiadał, by stąd uciekał, jak najdalej i jak najszybciej. Ale nie mógł. Słyszał szepty ludzi, ale nie docierał do niego sens ich słów. Powoli wyciągnął rękę, zaciskając drżące palce na granatowej kotarze, zanim w końcu odsłonił ją i przeszedł do przedniej części samolotu.  
           Liam poderwał głowę, patrząc na niego z zainteresowaniem. Ruth siedziała na podłodze, opierając się plecami o siedzenie, bawiąc się łuską naboju.  
 - Przepraszam za zamieszanie – odezwał się Liam, uśmiechając się czarująco. – Moja siostra chciała pokazać mi, jak to świetnie strzela. – Wzruszył ramionami.  
           Harry’emu zaschło w gardle. Jego mięśnie były napięte do tego stopnia, że nie potrafił się poruszyć. Wpatrywał się w Liama, który nadal uśmiechał się lekko, kiedy oparł ręce na udach i podniósł się ciężko; za pasek spodni włożony miał pistolet, a na piersi lśniła mu odznaka, zabrana z martwego ciała policjanta.  
 - Szczerze mówiąc, miałem nadzieję, że to ty tutaj wpadniesz – powiedział Liam, podchodząc do niego wolnym krokiem. – Jesteś całkiem uroczy… Harry – dodał, zerkając na plakietkę z imieniem przypiętą do munduru Stylesa.  
           Harry chciał się cofnąć, ale nie potrafił. Liam stał przed nim z rozbawieniem wymalowanym na twarzy i to jeszcze bardziej przerażało Harry’ego.  
 - Ale domyślam się, że niestety nie przyszedłeś tu do mnie – kontynuował chłopak, przekrzywiając głowę. – Do Ruth zapewne też nie. A jeżeli miałeś nadzieję, że cudowny Edward Caine przybędzie wszystkim na ratunek, to muszę cię zmartwić, bo… Cóż, Caine nie żyje. – Liam wzruszył ramionami. – Ale to pewnie wiesz, bo przecież sam widziałeś, jak umierał, prawda? – Kąciki jego ust zadrżały w uśmiechu.  
           Liam spojrzał przez ramię na swoją siostrę, która nie wykazała większego zainteresowania całą tą rozmową. Chwilę później brązowe oczy chłopaka spoczęły na Harry’m, który zerknął w kierunku kokpitu; twarz Liama rozjaśniała.  
 - Och, a więc to ty chcesz odgrywać bohatera! – zawołał, klaszcząc w ręce. – Cudownie! Jeśli chcesz, możesz sprawdzić, czy z pilotami wszystko w porządku, ale zapewniam cię, że żyją. _Jeszcze –_ zaśmiał się, odsuwając na bok, gestem dłoni wskazując Harry’emu drogę.  
           Patrząc na jego twarz, Harry nie wiedział, czego może się spodziewać. Być może Liam nie zrobi nic, a wystrzał broni rzeczywiście był tylko wypadkiem. Być może, gdy tylko się ruszy, Liam wsadzi mu kulkę w głowę. A potem zabije Nicka. I Jacoba. I resztę pasażerów i załogę samolotu. _Nie,_ przemknęło mu przez myśl, _nie zabije pilotów, musi przecież jakoś wylądować._ Zrobił jednak krok do przodu, chcąc upewnić się, że nic im nie jest. Że nie są ranni.  
           Kiedy położył dłoń na klamce, poczuł za sobą czyjąć obecność, a chwilę później coś zimnego dotknęło jego karku. _Pistolet._ Liam pchnął go lekko, zmuszając, by wszedł do środka.  
 - Tylko bez wygłupów, Harry – powiedział cicho.  
           Harry zrobił krok do przodu, otwierając drzwi. Nick, siedzący za sterami miał słuchawki na uszach i wydawał się być zdenerwowany; Jay obrócił się natychmiast w fotelu i zamarł, wpatrzony w Harry’ego.  
 - Witam panów kapitanów – odezwał się Liam żartobliwym tonem.  
           Ramieniem owinął ciało Harry’ego, przysuwając go do siebie bliżej i przyłożył lufę broni do jego skroni. Zacmokał niezadowolony, gdy Jay poruszył się niespokojnie. Harry drżał, czując, jak jego serce bije w zastraszającym tempie.  
 - Darujmy sobie tą całą gadkę, bym nie robił nikomu krzywdy, bo _nie zrobię_ , jeśli tylko wszystko pójdzie po mojej myśli – powiedział spokojnie, nieco znudzonym głosem. – Darujmy sobie także ten moment, w którym mówię, byście nie wzywali policji, bo i tak wiem, że już do nich zadzwoniliście. Więc lepiej podnieś słuchawkę – zwrócił się do Jacoba – i skontaktuj się z nimi.  
           Jay przeniósł spojrzenie z broni Liama na oczy Harry’ego i przez krótką chwilę ich spojrzenia się spotkały, po czym szybko sięgnął po telefon, wciskając odpowiedni klawisz i przystawiając słuchawkę do ucha.  
 - Powiedz im, że tu jestem, razem z wami i dobrze się bawimy – poinstruował go Liam, przesuwając lufą pistoleta po twarzy Harry’ego, który przymknął oczy. – A teraz powiedz, że trzymam na muszce tego ślicznego chłopczyka.  
           Broń wbiła się w policzek Harry’ego, który oddychał płytko. Jay powtórzył słowa Liama.  
 - P-pytają o twoje żądania – powiedział po krótkiej chwili Jacob.  
           Liam zaśmiał się.  
 - Powiedz, że nie wymagam wiele. Chcę jedynie, by na lotnisku nie roiło się od policji, żebym mógł spokojnie wysiąść z samolotu i zniknąć. Nikomu nie stanie się krzywda – przerwał, odczekując, aż pilot powtórzy jego słowa do słuchawki. – Ostrzeż ich jednak… – dodał, przekrzywiając głowę, by spojrzeć na Harry’ego. – Że jeśli ktokolwiek na pokładzie zacznie odgrywać bohatera… Przypadkiem mogę nacisnąć spust. Paf. A jeśli na lotnisku zobaczę choć jeden radiowóz… Bomby, które na pokładzie umieścił mój wspólnik, wybuchną. Bum. – zamilkł na moment, po czym wbił puste spojrzenie w Jacoba. – Nie. Mam. Nic. Do. Stracenia – wycedził, a gdy upewnił się, że mężczyzna przekazał jego wiadomość, niecierpliwym ruchem ręki wskazał na telefon.  
           Jacob wpatrywał się przez chwilę w jego rękę, zanim Nick nie ponaglił go skinieniem głowy; dopiero wtedy wstał ciężko z fotela i podał słuchawkę Liamowi, który uśmiechnął się czarująco.  
 - Dziękuję. I na razie żegnam – powiedział, cofając się, ciągnąc za sobą Harry’ego.  
           Harry odetchnął z ulgą, gdy Liam odepchnął go od siebie, kiedy tylko wyszli z kokpitu. Co prawda ledwo utrzymał równowagę, ale przynajmniej pozbył się pistoletu wycelowanego w jego głowę. Liam schował broń za pasek spodni i rozciągnął się, krzywiąc nieznacznie.  
 - To długa podróż – rzucił pogodnie. – Wiesz dlaczego w ogóle znalazłem się na podkładzie? – zwrócił się do Harry’ego i pomimo, że nie dostał żadnej odpowiedzi, ciągnął dalej. – Dostałem przepustkę, by uczestniczyć w pogrzebie mojego _kochanego_ ojczulka. Jakby mi zależało – prychnął i spojrzał na siostrę, która nadal bawiła się łuską.  
           Harry zamrugał. Jego serce w dalszym ciągu biło ze zdwojoną siłą, a ręce drżały niekontrolowanie, jednak odzyskał czucie w nogach. Liam przewrócił oczami i ponownie skupił się na stojącym przed nim chłopaku, zaciskając dłoń na jego ramieniu.  
 - A teraz pozwolisz, że grzecznie przedstawię się pozostałym pasażerom. Mają prawo wiedzieć, kto od tego momentu sprawuje kontrolę nad samolotem, prawda?

-x-

            Harry widział zapłakane twarze, kiedy szedł wolno przejściem. Tuż za nim podążał Liam, mocno ściskając jego rękę. Ludzie patrzyli na nich z przerażeniem w oczach, dopóki nie podeszli bliżej – wtedy odwracali wzrok, zbyt wystraszeni, by móc dalej się przyglądać, choć Harry był pewien, że gdy tylko ich mijali, oni odwracali swoje głowy, odprowadzając ich wzrokiem.  
           Monic, Cassandrze i Madeleine udało się uspokoić tłum na tyle, na ile mogły; dzieci w dalszym ciągu łkały. Harry czuł coraz większe zdenerwowanie, gdy zbliżali się do końca samolotu, gdzie siedział Louis z Zaynem i Niallem, i gdzie znajdowały się dziewczyny. Wyłapał spojrzenie Louisa; jego oczy były zaczerwienione, a on sam był blady, kiedy zobaczył Harry’ego z nieznajomym mężczyzną za plecami. Harry nieznacznie pokręcił głową, widząc, że Louis próbuje wstać; Zayn położył dłoń na ramieniu przyjaciela, przytrzymując go.  
           Kiedy weszli do pomieszczenia dla załogi, Harry przeklinał w myślach fakt, iż w samolocie nie było gdzie się schować. Dziewczyny były tutaj. Cassandra grzebała w apteczce, wyjmując z niej tabletki uspokajające. Monic nerwowo obgryzała paznokcie, a Madeleine wpatrywała się w nich wielkimi oczami. Liam popchnął Harry’ego i sięgnął do mikrofonu, przysuwając go do ust i wciskając guzik.  
 - Witam na pokładzie samolotu lecącego do Nowego Jorku! – zawołał radosnym głosem. – Proszę się o nic nie martwić, jeśli będą państwo grzeczni, a policja nie będzie nieudolnie udawać, że wie, co ma robić, wszyscy wyjdziemy z tego cało. No, może nie wszyscy, bo jeden policjant, który leciał razem z nami, już nie żyje – dodał po chwil zastanowienia.  
           Harry poczuł, jak Madeleine wtula się w niego, drżąc z przerażenia, więc objął ją ramieniem i pocałował w głowę, szepcąc pocieszające słowa.  
 - Tak więc usiądźmy i przetrwajmy resztę naszej podróży. Pamiętajcie – nie zgrywajcie bohaterów i po prostu spędzajcie miło ten czas, a _nikomu nic się nie stanie_.  
           Liam puścił guzik i odłożył mikrofon pokładowy na bok, uśmiechając się szeroko. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i uniósł brwi ze zdzwieniem.  
 - Czy stewardessy nie powinny zajmować się pasażerami? – powiedział, a kiedy nikt się nie poruszył, powtórzył pytanie bardziej natarczywie. – Nie powinny być wśród pasażerów?  
           Monic poderwała się na równe nogi i wyszła szybkim krokiem, drżąc na ciele. Cassandra schowała pojemniczki z tabletkami do kieszonki i wyjęła z lodówki dwie butelki zimnej wody i także za nimi ruszyła.  
 - Och, kochanie. – Liam zwrócił się do Madeleine, wciąż kurczowo trzymającej się Harry’ego. – Chyba nie sądzisz, że coś z tego może wyjść, moja słodka rudowłosa istotko? Harry zdecydowanie gra w innej drużynie.  
           Mężczyzna podszedł do nich i zacisnął palce dookoła nadgarstka dziewczyny, odciągając ją od Harry’ego.  
 - Idź zajmij się tymi płaczącymi bachorami, bo zaczynają działać mi na nerwy. Poważnie. – Liam przewrócił oczami. – Kto zabiera dzieciaki w podróż samolotem?  
           Madeleine zerknęła na Harry’ego, który skinął głową; dziewczyna odwróciła się i wyszła, a Liam przez chwilę z zainteresowaniem wpatrywał się w swoje paznokcie. Nagle podniósł głowę i chciał coś powiedzieć, ale przerwał mu dzwoniący telefon pokładowy. Wyciągnął go i odebrał.  
\- Nie, jeszcze nie zrobiłem masakry i nie kąpiemy się w krwi – powiedział od razu. – Choć jeden z waszych kupli, Caine, leży martwy, ale wybaczcie, facet działał mi na nerwy.  
           Liam ruszył wolnym krokiem, wychodząc z pomieszczenia i spacerując wzdłuż wąskiego przejścia.  
 - Jeżeli będziecie ciągle wydzwaniać, może stać się komuś krzywda – powiedział spokojnie, wolną ręką wyjmując broń zza pasa. – Poważnie, to trochę irytujące, a kiedy staję się zirytowany, mogę zrobić różne rzeczy… I być może swoją złość wyładuję na tej dziewczynie… Jak masz na imię, skarbeńku?  
           Liam zatrzymał się przy młodej parze, która jakiś czas temu zamawiała szampana. Harry widział, jak kobieta otwiera szeroko oczy z przerażenia i wtula się plecami w towarzyszącego jej chłopaka. Zamarła, gdy lufa pistoletu została w nią wymierzona.  
 - C-cecile – szepnęła drżącym głosem.  
 - Więc być może wyładuję swoją złość na Cecile… Albo na… Och! – Oczy Liama się zaświeciły, gdy obrócił się i spojrzał na trójkę chłopaków. – Czy mi się wydaje, czy mamy na pokładzie jakieś gwiazdy? Harry?  
           Harry zamarł. Liam przeskakiwał wzrokiem między Niallem, Zaynem, Louisem, a Harrym, który po prostu stał i wpatrywał się z przerażeniem, jak chłopak powoli wyciąga pistolet w ich kierunku. Kiedy uniósł broń na wysokość głowy Louisa, coś w nim drgnęło i ruszył do przodu. Liam zacmokał z niezadowoleniem, wciąż trzymając telefon przy uchu.  
 - Nie, nie, nie, Harry. Co mówiłem o bohaterskich czynach? Jeden ruch, Harry, a pociągnę za spust i… One Direction, tak? One Direction nie będzie miało już trzech członków.  
           Ktoś załkał. Harry widział, jak Cassandra zamarła także, wpatrując się w uniesioną broń. Louis oddychał płytko, a Zayn nieznacznie przesunął się, zasłaniając Nialla. Dziecko zaczęło płakać i Liam zmarszczył brwi, odciągając broń i drapiąc się po głowie.  
 - Uciszcie tego bachora! – krzyknął, pryskając śliną.  
           Dziecko zapłakało głośniej i Harry mógł przysiąc, że krzyczy z całą siłą swoich płuc. Liam ruszył w kierunku hałasu i Harry nieświadomie podążył za nim; przy płaczącym chłopczyku, który mógł mieć nie więcej niż cztery latka, kucała Madeline, trzymając jego małe rączki i szepcąc coś.  
 - Ucisz go. Ucisz! – zawołał Liam, popychając dziewczynę.  
           Dziecko spojrzało na niego z przerażeniem i ryknęło ponownie, a przerażony ojciec dziecka próbował je przytulić, by go uspokoić. Liam zaczynał tracić panowanie nad sobą, a Harry nie wiedział, co ma robić. Madeline wstała z kucków i spojrzała na Liama; miała bladą twarz, ale w jej oczach błysnęło coś na kształt zdeterminowania.  
 - Nie przestanie płakać, jeśli będziesz machał bronią – powiedziała. – On się boi!  
 - Mads… – szepnął Harry, ale przerwał mu Liam, uśmiechając się lekko.  
 - Ona ma rację, Harry. Zaraz schowam broń – powiedział łagodniejszym głosem. – Jednak musicie coś wiedzieć… Wszyscy – dodał głośniej. – _Nienawidzę,_ gdy ktoś ma rację.  
           To była sekunda. Liam podniósł rękę, a chwilę później rozległ się huk. Madeleine stała, oniemiała. Sięgnęła dłońmi do brzucha i opuściła głowę, patrząc na uwalane krwią dłonie. Chwilę później opadła na ziemię.  
           Liam odsunął sie zdegustowany i powiedział coś do telefonu. Ktoś krzyknął, ktoś zapłakał. Harry osunął się na kolana, trzęsącymi się dłońmi obejmując twarz Madeleine. Miała mokre policzki, po których spływały łzy. Wciąż przyciskała ręce do brzucha, a przy każdym oddechu, z jej rany wylewała się krew.  
 - H-harry… – wykrztusiła cichym, słabym głosem.  
           Harry pochylił się nad nią, by lepiej słyszeć; po jego twarzy także spływały łzy.  
 - Ja…  
 - Nie, Mads – szepnął. – Nigdzie nie pójdziesz, rozumiesz? Nie umrzesz, zostaniesz tu ze mną i razem to przetrwamy – powiedział, przesuwając dłonie na jej ramiona i potrząsając nią lekko. – Nie, Mads, nie możesz, wszystko będzie dobrze. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Wszystko…  
 - Harry… Powiedz… Powiedz dziewczynkom, że je… że je kocham, dobrze? – Jej głos słabł z każdą sekundą, a wargi drżały niekontrolowanie.  
 - Sama im to powiesz, Maddie. Sama im to powiesz. – Harry pokręcił głową, pociągając nosem.  
 - I… I w końcu… zrób coś dla siebie, dobrze? – wyjąkała, odnajdując jego spojrzenie. – Pozwól… pozwól, żeby Louis się tobą… zaopiekował. Tak, jak ty… Jak ty… opiekowałeś się mną.  
           Jej oczy gasły. I kiedy z pomiędzy jej sinych ust wyleciał ostatni oddech, Harry przytulił do siebie jej martwe ciało, nie przejmując się krwią. Płakał, wtulając twarz w jej włosy.  
 - Nie, Mads, nie zostawiaj mnie tutaj. Nie zostawiaj mnie samego, do cholery. Wróć! Mads, proszę, proszę, wróć! Nie możesz tak po prostu się poddać, Maddie! Nie możesz, wszystko będzie w porządku, tylko wróć, błagam!  
           Ale ona już nie odpowiedziała. Zamiast tego Harry poczuł czyjeś ręce oplatające go w pasie i ciepły oddech na szyi.  
 - Harry… Ona odeszła – szepnął Louis, a na ramię Harry’ego spadły łzy chłopaka.


	6. Sixth and seventh hour

            Harry nie był w stanie spojrzeć na martwe ciało Madeleine, ułożone na siedzeniu w pomieszczeniu dla personelu. Nie mógł patrzeć na jej blade, kruche, wiotkie i martwe ciało i czerwone włosy rozsypane wokół drobnej twarzy.  
           Miał jej krew na rękach i na mundurze. Był cały we krwi, czuł, jak ten zapach powoli w niego wsiąka, niezmyty kroplami łez, które wcześniej spłynęły po jego twarzy, zostawiając zaschnięte, brudne ślady.  
 - Harry? – Cassandra położyła delikatnie dłoń na jego ramieniu.  
           Chłopak nie odpowiedział, tępo wpatrując się w zasychającą krew na swoich palcach.  
 - Harry… – powtórzyła ciszej, błagalnym głosem. – Proszę, Harry, potrzebujemy cię.  
 - Ona… Ona też mnie potrzebowała – odpowiedział zachrypniętym od płaczu głosem. – Potrzebowała mnie, a ja jej nie ochroniłem. Pozwoliłem jej umrzeć.

 

           Jego głos się zamał i pociągnął nosem, czując niepokojące pieczenie kącików oczu. Miał ściśnięte gardło i nie potrafił wydobyć z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Chciał po prostu płakać lub szlochać, lub krzyczeć. Zrobić

_coś_

, cokolwiek, ale nie był w stanie, bo Madeleine już nie żyła, a on temu nie zapobiegł.

 

 - Ona nie…

 

 - Nie mów mi, że ona by tego nie chciała, Cas! – przerwał jej gwałtownie, wstając i wycierając twarz wierzchnią częścią dłoni. – Bo naprawdę nie masz pojęcia, czego ona by teraz chciała – warknął.

 

           Oddychał szybko, jego pierś unosiła się i opadała, gdy łapał oddech. Po chwili zacisnął powieki i wypuścił z pomiędzy popękanych ust drżące westchnięcie.

 

 - Przepraszam, Cas – szepnął. – Ja po prostu…

 

 - Rozumiem, Styles. – Dziewczyna ostrożnie poklepała go po policzku. – Po prostu… Potrzebujemy cię, okej?

 

           Harry powoli skinął głową i wyszedł za nią.

 

           Pasażerowie siedzieli na swoich miejscach; tym razem nikt nie spał, nikt nie czytał, nikt nie pracował. Wszyscy po prostu siedzieli, patrząc w przestrzeń, w milczeniu. Monic głaskała po głowie jakieś dziecko, a Liam przechadzał się wąskim przejściem w tę i z powrotem, raz po raz zatrzymując się przy jakimś fotelu, by zerknąć przez okno; pod nimi rozciągał się ocean. Z tyłu jego koszulka była pomięta i odsłaniała rękojeść pistoletu. Zerknął przez ramię i uśmiechnął się nieco perfidnie na widok Harry’ego.

 

 - Och, wróciłeś. Już myślałem, że będziesz chciał wyskoczyć z samolotu, czy coś – powiedział radosnym głosem. – Ale nie, nie mógłbyś tego zrobić, co? Jesteś takim pieprzonym bohaterem, Harry.

 

           Harry nie odpowiedział. Zacisnął szczęki i odwrócił wzrok. Doszedł go cichy śmiech Liama, ale Harry nie dał się sprowokować. Mimo wszystko Payne nadal miał broń, a Harry nie był w stanie ryzykować kolejnego niewinnego życia. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że patrzy na Louisa; uniósł lekko kąciki ust w pocieszającym uśmiechu i wyciągnął rękę, zaciskając palce na ramieniu chłopaka, który momentalnie rozluźnił się i westchnął cicho.

 

 - Nie najlepszy lot, co? – mruknął Harry.

 

 - Miewałem lepsze – odpowiedział cicho Louis, zerkając do tyłu. – Mimo wszystko, dobrze być tutaj… z tobą. Harry, tak mi przykro, ja…

 

           Harry potrząsnął głową.

 

 - W porządku, Lou. Wiem.

 

           Przez chwilę milczeli i Harry nie mógł dłużej znieść wpatrujących się w niego niebieskich tęczówek, więc przeniósł wzrok na siedzącego obok Nialla i Zayna, których palce były ze sobą splątane w mocnym uścisku. Blondyn zadarł głowę do góry i uśmiechnął się lekko, wyraźnie blady i przestraszony.

 

 - Harry, ja… – zaczął Louis cichym, niepewnym głosem i Harry ponownie na niego spojrzał, marszcząc brwi. – Proszę, po prostu nie zrób nic głupiego, okej? Chcę, żebyś był bezpieczny, ja… Naprawdę chcę iść z tobą na tą kawę.

 

           Harry uśmiechnął się blado, lekko ściskając ramię Louisa.

 

 - Nie odpuszczę ci tej kawy – obiecał.

-x-

            Harry robił wszystko, byleby nie wrócić do pomieszczenia dla personelu, gdzie Monic przykryła ciało Madeleine kocem. Nie był w stanie tego zrobić. Dlatego kręcił się wśród pasażerów, wymieniając spojrzenia z Louisem i starając się udawać, że wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku. Kilka razy szedł na sam przód samolotu, by upewnić się, że Liam wciąż tam jest. A Liam siedział w swoim fotelu, obok martwego policjanta, z Ruth u boku, koszulką przecierając broń.  
           Nie wiedział, czy policja dzwoniła. Nie miał pojęcia, czy podczas lądowania zastaną na lotnisku wozy policyjne – i w sumie nie obchodziło go to teraz. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Liam resztę podróży spędzi tutaj i nic go nie zdenerwuje na tyle, by zastrzelić kilka kolejnych osób. Jednak, mimo wszystko, Harry liczył na to, że go zamkną. Zamkną go i nigdy więcej nie wypuszczą na wolność. Nie po tym, co zrobił.  
 - Harry.  
           Chłopak drgnął, odwracając wzrok od okna i przenosząc go na Aubrey, patrzącą na niego wielkimi oczami. Dziewczynka spojrzała wymownie na jego zaciśnięte dłonie i dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że tak mocno wbijał paznokcie, iż po jego palcach zaczęła spływać krew.  
 - Co się dzieje, Aubrey? – spytał cicho, podchodząc do niej.  
           Jej matka obejmowała ją ramieniem, mocno przyciskając do siebie. Uniosła lekko kąciki ust, gdy Harry ukucnął przy ich siedzeniach, ale nie odezwała się, odwracając wzrok na okno.  
 - Nie pozwolisz, by coś nam się stało, prawda? – Dziewczynka mówiła łamliwym, nieco płaczliwym i drżącym głosem, pociągając nosem. – Będziesz naszym bohaterem?  
           Harry z trudem mógł przełknąć ślinę; w jego gardle utworzyła się gula i nie potrafił odpowiedzieć. Oblizał spierzchnięte i wyschnięte wargi, czując, jak jego klatka piersiowa z trudnem unosi się i opada podczas oddychania.  
 - Jasne, skarbie – odpowiedział w końcu, patrząc w jej łagodne oczy. – Nic ci się nie stanie. Obiecuję.  
           Wyciągnął rękę, by ścisnąć jej drobną dłoń, a ona uśmiechnęła się do niego z wdzięcznością. Chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć – _coś_ , co dodało by jej otuchy, ale doszedł ich głos Liama, który z całą pewnością nie był miękki i łagodny.  
 - Harry – warknął, wychodząc na wąskie przejście.  
           Nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na wzdrygnięcia pasażerów, którzy obserwowali go szeroko otwartymi oczami. Machnął gwałtownie ręką, wzywając do siebie Harry’ego, a ten wstał. Wiele sił włożył, by posłać Aubrey uspokajający uśmiech, po czym odwrócił się i podszedł do Liama, który zacisnął swoje palce na jego ramieniu i szarpnął nim, ciągnąc za sobą. Zasłonił kotarę, oddzielającą przedziały i zmierzył Harry’ego gniewnym spojrzeniem.  
 - Rozmyśliłem się – rzucił, oblizując nerwowo wargi. – Jestem _pewien_ , że na lotnisku będzie policja…  
 - Mówiłam ci – mruknęła siedząca pod oknem Ruth.  
           Liam warknął w jej stronę, a Harry zagryzł wargi, w duchu modląc się, by dziewczyna się zamknęła.  
 - … i zastanawiam się, co mam zrobić – dokończył, ponownie zwracając się do Harry’ego. – Bo ja naprawdę nie mam zamiaru spędzić resztę życia w tej jebanej celi. Zastanawiałem się, czy jakoś mi pomożesz.  
 - Ja… – Harry’emu zaschło w gardle, a Liam przewrócił oczami, chichocząc.  
 - Tak myślałem – powiedział, wzruszając ramionami. – Jestes bohaterem dla wszystkich, za wyjątkiem mnie, prawda, Harry? Cóż, trudno… Nie mogę cię winić. Louis jest naprawdę _gorący_.  
           Harry spiął się, słysząc te słowa. Payne zaśmiał się i pchnął go w stronę kokpitu; Harry był tym zaskoczony i z ledwością złapał równowagę, przytrzymując się ściany. Zapukał cicho i pchnął drzwi, które z reguły powinny być zamknięte. Gdy tylko skrzydło się uchyliło, wyczuł na swoim karku lufę pistoletu; po jego czole spłynęła kropla potu.  
 - Witam raz jeszcze – powiedział Liam, wpychając Harry’ego do środka i wchodząc za nim. – Wiecie, właśnie rozmawiałem z waszym uroczym kolegą i wyjaśniłem mu, iż nie ufam policji.  
           Zamilkł na chwilę. Jacob zsunął słuchawki z głowy i spojrzał na nich, podczas gdy Nick zacisnął mocniej dłonie na sterach.  
 - Stwierdziłem, że i tak mnie nie posłuchają i przyjadą, a ja naprawdę bym tego nie chciał. Dlatego nie wylądujemy tam.  
 - Nie mamy tyle paliwa, by przez cały czas latać – powiedział Jay, na co Liam się zaśmiał.  
 - A ja nie mam ochoty spędzać z wami więcej czasu, niż jest to konieczne, poważnie – odpowiedział, chichocząc. – Chcę wylądować na innym lotnisku. I – dodał szybko, widząc, że Jacob otwiera usta – nie mów mi, że w Nowym Jorku nie ma innych lotnisk, bo za cholerę ci nie uwierzę.  
 - Nie chodzi o to, że nie ma innych lotnisk – odpowiedział spokojnie Nick, zerkając przez ramię. – Nie możemy lądować na innym lotnisku bez zezwolenia, nie wiedząc, czy w tym samym czasie jakiś inny samolot nie zamierza tam lądować lub startować.  
 - Nie obchodzi mnie to – warknął Liam, ściskając mocno rękę Harry’ego. – _Nie wylądujemy_ zgodnie z planem. Nie oddam się w ręce policji.  
\- Nie rozumiesz, tu nie chodzi o… – zaczął Nick, ale Liam fuknął na niego.  
 - Zamknij się! Do cholery, zamknij się! To ja tutaj mam władzę, ja mam pistolet i równie dobrze zaraz mogę przestrzelić ten twój łeb!  
           Nick zamilknął, na chwilę przymykając oczy. Jacob oddychał szybko, zaciskając dłonie na poręczach fotela. Harry czuł, jak jego serce przyspiesza, gdy ciepły oddech Liama owiał jego szyję, kiedy szaleńczo łapał oddech.  
 - Powiedziałem, że wylądujemy gdzieś indziej! – krzyknął Liam. – A jeśli coś ci się kurwa nie podoba, to mogę od razu cię zabić i najwyżej rozbijemy się tym pieprzonym samolotem! Chcesz mieć na sumietu tych wszystkich ludzi? Chcesz?  
           Nick pokręcił przecząco głową i Harry był pewien, że ma łzy w oczach. Liam powoli się uspokajał i już po chwili Harry wyczuł, jak uśmiecha się, gdy mówił dalej.  
 - Tak myślałem. – W jego głosie było słychać tryumf. – Poza tym, nie sądzę, by nasz  wspólny kochany kolega, Harry, pozwolił ci na to. W końcu obiecałeś być bohaterem, prawda, Harry?  
           Harry zacisnął powieki, wydychając powietrze przez nos. _Czy Liam słyszał moją rozmowę z Aubrey? Zrobi jej się krzywdę?  
_  - Więc gdzie mam wylądować? – spytał głucho Nick.  
           Liam wzruszył ramionami.  
 - Twój samolot – powiedział, nieco zirytowany. – Tylko, do cholery, nie waż się informować _kogokolwiek_ o tym, bo to naprawdę może się źle skończyć, zrozumiałeś? Tak, jak źle skończyło się dla waszej koleżanki… Jak jej było, Harry?  
           Harry drgnął. Czuł na sobie przeszywające spojrzenie i kiedy otworzył oczy, dostrzegł ciemne oczy Jacoba, wpatrującego się w niego błagalnie, jakby prosił, by tego nie mówił.  
 - No, dalej Harry. Jak miała na imię twoja przyjaciółeczka? – Liam ponaglająco szturchnął go bronią.  
 - Madeleine – wyszeptał.  
           Jej imię z trudem wydostało się z jego ust. Widział, jak oczy Jacoba zachodzą łzami i odwrócił wzrok. Liam zacmokał zadowolony.  
 - Myślę jednak, że przyda ci się coś, byś pamiętał o tym, żeby trzymać gębę na kłódkę, panie pilocie – stwierdził po krótkiej chwili, wysuwając się na przód. – A nie wydaje mi się, byś do pilotowania tej maszyny potrzebował nóg, więc…  
           Uniósł broń, naciskając spust. W kabinie rozległ się ogłuszający huk wystrzału i przeraźliwy krzyk Nicka. Harry przyłożył dłoń do ust, wpatrując się, jak z rany w jego nodze wypływa krew. Nick osunął się z siedzenia, a Jay rzucił się, by przejąć stery i po kilku kliknięciach przełączył je na autopilota. Harry przepchnął się obok Liama, odpinając swój uniform i rozdzierając koszulę, by zrobić z niej opaskę uciskową.  
 - Trzymaj się, trzymaj Nick – powtarzał gorączkowo.  
           Po twarzy Nicka spływały łzy, oddychał spazmatycznie. Uniósł się na łokciach, patrząc, jak Harry zawiązuje materiał swojej koszuli wokół jego nogi.  
 - Idziemy, Harry. – Rozkazał Liam.  
           Harry przeniósł wzrok na twarz Nicka; był blady, ale zagryzł wargi i pokiwał głową, kiedy Jacob owinął rękę wokół jego pasa, pomagając mu wstać.  
 - Jest… Jest w porządku, Harry. Idź. Musisz zadbać o resztę.


	7. Eighth Hour

            Kiedy Harry wyszedł z kokpitu w rozdartej koszuli, bo zakrwawioną marynarkę zostawił przy fotelu Nicka, z lufą pistoletu  przystawioną do głowy, czuł na sobie spojrzenia pasażerów. Patrzyli na niego wielkimi, przestraszonymi oczami, w których lśniły łzy i Harry nie mógł ich za to winić. Gdyby tylko mógł, sam zapewne by płakał. Ale nie mógł. Musiał pozostać silny i miał wrażenie, że ta postawa bardzo bawi Liama.  
           Mężczyzna popchnął go; był to ruch tak gwałtowny i nieoczekiwany, że pod Harrym ugięły się kolana i upadł w wąskim przejściu, nosem niemal dotykając posadzki.  
           Wypuścił powoli powietrze i ostrożnie obrócił się, by spojrzeć na Liama. Oczekiwał widoku pistoletu wycelowanego w jego twarz, ale nic takiego nie zobaczył. Liam stał przed nim, nonszalancko pierając się biodrem o siedzenie przerażonego mężczyzny. Z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach podwinął koszulkę, którą miał na sobie, materiałem czyszcząc złowieszczo lśniącą broń.  
 - Och, nie martwcie się – rzucił, rozglądając się po twarzach pasażerów. – Waszemu bohaterowi nic się nie stało… W przeciwieństwie do pilota – dodał, śmiejąc się.  
           Harry oparł się na łokciach i ciężko usiadł; Liam spojrzał na niego, przekrzywiając nieznacznie głowę, a jego twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech.  
 - Myślę, że powinniście wiedzieć, że jeszcze nie wiemy, gdzie wylądujemy – oznajmił Liam, wzruszając ramionami. – Ale lepiej módlcie się, by nie było tam policji, bo będzie jedno wielkie bum. – Mrugnął wesoło i odwrócił się, wracając na swoje miejsce.  
           Kiedy tylko zniknął za granatową kotarą, do Harry’ego podszedł mężczyzna w średnim wieku, nieco już łysiejący. Zacisnął palce na jego ramieniu, pomagając mu wstać.  
 - Dziękuję – powiedział, nieco zachrypniętym i otumanionym głosem.  
           Mężczyzna skinął głową, rękawem koszuli ocierając swoje spocone czoło; niebieskie, wodniste oczy nie wydawały się być tak przerażone, jak oczy innych ludzi, kiedy w skupieniu przebiegał wzrokiem po siedzeniach, zaciskając pełne, mięsiste usta w cienką linię.  
 - Co z pilotem? – zapytał cicho, jakby się obawiał, że odpowiedź jeszcze bardziej może przerazić przysłuchujących się ich rozmowie ludzi.  
 - Przeżyje – mruknął Harry, drapiąc się po głowie. – Postrzelił go w nogę, zrobiłem mu opaskę uciskową i jeśli mi się uda, wrócę do niego z apteczką.  
           Mężczyzna powoli pokiwał głową, po czym puścił go i cofnął się, zwilżając językiem wargi. Nerwowo potarł złotą obrączkę na opuchniętych palcach, zanim podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na Harry’ego wyjątkowo łagodnym wzrokiem.  
 - Uważaj na siebie, dzieciaku.

-x-

            Gdy Harry dotarł na koniec samolotu, od razu został objęty przez silne ramiona Louisa. Ten gest strasznie go zaskoczył; dopiero po chwili niepewnie przygarnął go do siebie, klepiąc po plecach, oddychając powoli w zagłębieniu jego szyi.  
 - Boże, Boże, tak bardzo się martwiłem – powiedział Louis, odsuwając się i uważnie przyglądając zmęczonej twarzy Harry’ego.  
           Opuszki jego palców drżąco przesunęły się po odsłoniętej skórze Harry’ego; Louis westchnął z ulgą, nie odkrywając żadnych ran. Uniósł głowę, patrząc na niego i dopiero wtedy Harry zauważył jego oczy – niebiesko-szare, o niesamowitej głębi, teraz szeroko otwarte i lśniące od łez.  
 - Boże, tak bardzo się bałem! Kiedy powiedzieli nam, że Liam cię wziął… To było jak… jak…  
 - Louis, przestań, jestem cały – powiedział Harry, ale chłopak go zignorował.  
 - A potem był ten wystrzał. A ty nie wracałeś! Nie było cię, Harry! Myślałem, że…  
 - Louis. Lou, spójrz na mnie – szepnął, obejmując jego twarz dłońmi. – Już wszystko dobrze.  
           Miał zaczerwienione policzki. Jego oczy migotały, a dolna warga drżała, gdy wypuścił powietrze, starając się uspokoić. Przymknął powieki, unosząc ręce, by położyć dłonie na dłoniach Harry’ego, który drgnął, napawając się tym dotykiem.  
 - Wszystko dobrze, nic mi się nie stało. Jestem cały, Louis – szeptał, pragnąc go uspokoić. – To Nick oberwał – dodał, zwracając się do Monic, którą zauważył nad ramieniem chłopaka.  
           Dziewczyna zamarła. Zbladła i zagryzła wargi, a w jej oczach Harry dostrzegł nieme pytanie, którego najwyraźniej nie była w stanie zadać. Pokręcił przecząco głową, opuszczając ręce.  
 - Oberwał w nogę. Myślę, że nic mu nie będzie, ale wezmę apteczkę i pójdę do niego, założyć mu opatrunek.  
 - CO?! – zawołał Louis, kiedy Monic tylko kiwnęła głową i zniknęła w pomieszczeniu dla obsługi. – Harry, nie! Proszę, nie!  
           Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, czująć uścisk w gardle. Odnalazł dłoń Louisa i splótł ich palce, ściskając go lekko.  
 - Lou, muszę tam iść – powiedział łagodnie, wolną ręką odsuwając karmelową grzywkę, która wchodziła do oczu chłopaka.  
           Louis pokręcił gorączkowo głową, mocniej ściskając jego palce, jakby nigdy nie chciał go puścić.  
 - Nie możesz. Coś ci się stanie. Nie możesz. Nie możesz, Harry – bełkotał, wpatrując się w jego oczy.  
 - Louis, wrócę do ciebie. Wrócę, słyszysz?  
            Harry pochylił się i delikatnie pocałował go w czoło, zanim odebrał apteczkę od Monic, która ją przyniosła. Po raz ostatni spojrzał na Louisa, posyłając mu nieśmiały uśmiech, po czym odetchnął głęboko, uspokajając szybko bijące serce i ruszył z powrotem. Mocno zaciskał palce na apteczce, starając się wypchnąć z pamięci zapach szamponu Louisa i dotyk jego skóry na swoich wargach; było to coś cudownego i sprawiającego, że był rozkojarzony, ale teraz nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Nie mógł także nic poradzić na rumieńce, które pojawiły się na jego twarzy.  
            Kiedy dochodził do zasłoniętej kotary, nie czuł się jak bohater. Był to raczej głupi, desperacki pomysł, którego w tym momencie strasznie żałował. Wolałby być z tyłu, z Louisem i innymi pasażerami, mając nadzieję, że opaska uciskowa, którą na szybko założył powstrzyma krwawienie na tyle, by mogli bezpiecznie wylądować. Przez chwilę nawet rozważał zawrócenie, ale potem w jego głowie pojawił się obraz Madeleine; jej martwego, kruchego ciała i nie mógł pozwolić na to, by spotkało to kolejną osobę, dlatego zacisnął palce na apteczce i zrobił krok do przodu, znikając za kotarą.  
            Liam siedział w fotelu. Miał przymknięte oczy i masował sobie skronie, podczas gdy Ruth przeglądała ze znudzeniem  jakiś magazyn o  modzie. Harry zagryzł wargę i wypuścił nosem powietrze, zdeterminowanym krokiem przemierzając ostatnie metry dzielące go od kokpitu. Kładł już dłoń na klamce, kiedy zatrzymał go głęboki głos.  
 - Gdzie się wybierasz, Harry?  
           Harry czuł dreszcz przebiegający po kręgosłupie i wcale nie miało to nic wspólnego z Louisem. Nie odwrócił się jednak, tylko zamarł, wpatrując się tępo w drzwi kokpitu, starając się panować nad oddechem.  
 - Nie zamierzasz mi odpowiedzieć, Harry? Wiesz, to raczej nie najlepszy pomysł.  
 - Idę mu zrobić opatrunek, w porządku? – Harry wybuchnął, odwracając się w stronę Liama.  
           Dyszał ciężko i nerwowo zacisnął dłoń w pięść; miał dość tego, iż Liam sprawował nad nim całkowitą kontrolę. Mężczyzna zaśmiał się i wstał, zwinnie podchodząc do niego. Jego ciemne oczy błyszczały w dziwny sposób i nagle cała odwaga Harry’ego gdzieś odpłynęła.  
 - Nie, nigdzie nie pójdziesz – odpowiedział Liam, przekrzywiając głowę.  
 - Co? – Harry sapnął.  
           Liam zacmokał i wyciągnął rękę, zaciskając palce  na ramieniu Harry’ego tak mocno, że ten był pewien, że zostaną mu siniaki. Mężczyzna przyciągnął go do siebie gwałtownym ruchem, mrużąc groźnie oczy.  
 - _Powiedziałem_ , że nigdzie nie pójdziesz, Harry – wysyczał, owiewając jego twarz gorącym oddechem.  
 - Ale on… – zaczął Harry słabym, łamiącym się głosem. – Jeśli się wykrwawi…  
 - Zrobiłeś mu opaskę – warknął Liam, obracając się na pięcie i odpychając Harry’ego od kokpitu.  – To powinno mu wystarczyć. Jeśli nie, to trudno – dodał, robiąc krok w przód, przez co Harry wycofał się, wpadając na kotarę.  
 - Jeśli nie zrobię mu tego cholernego opatrunku, możemy w ogóle nie wylądować! – powiedział Harry, wycofując się powoli wzdłuż wąskiego przejścia.  
           Oczy Liama błyszczały dziko, gdy wyjmował pistolet. Zaśmiał się; jego głos był wysoki i piskliwy, brzmiał niemal histerycznie. Harry wstrzymał oddech, patrząc, jak chłopak powoli podnosi broń, przyglądając jej się z zainteresowaniem.  
 - Mam to gdzieś, Harry – powiedział ochrypłym głosem, ponownie odnajdując jego tęczówki, wyginając usta w drwiącym uśmiechu. – Naprawdę sądzisz, że obchodzi mnie życie tego jebanego pilota? Jeśli umrze… Cóż, trudno. – Wzruszył ramionami. – I proszę, nie rób ze mnie idioty. Nie strasz mnie tym, że nie wylądujemy, bo mamy drugiego pilota, tak? Więc bądźmy poważni.  
           Harry skinął niemo głową, mrugając zawzięcie. W myślach modlił się, by Liam w końcu opuścił tę broń, ale on ani o tym myślał. Jego brązowe tęczówki przesunęły się po pasażerach, wpatrujących się w niego z przerażeniem, zatrzymując się na dłużej na jednej osobie. Uniósł kąciki ust, podchodząc do dziewczynki.  
 - Nie chciałabyś, żeby coś stało się twojemu bohaterowi, huh? – spytał.  
           Matka Aubrey przyciągnęła ją do siebie w obronnym geście, ale dziewczynka spojrzała hardo w oczy Liama.  
 - Nie – odparła; jej głos, choć cichy, był wyjątkowo stanowczy.  
           Harry zrobił krok w ich kierunku, co od razu zaalarmowało Liama, który posłał mu ostrzegające spojrzenie. Chłopak zatrzymał się w pół kroku, obserwując to wszystko z przerażeniem, nieświadom niesamowitej ciszy, która nastała.  
 - Słyszałem, że mu ufasz – kontynuował Liam, patrząc na nią z uwagą.  
           Dziewczynka skinęła głową; jej wzrok powędrował do Harry’ego.  
 - W takim razie nauczysz się, że w życiu nie warto ufać.  
           Duże ufne oczy wpatrywały się w niego, kiedy pistolet wystrzelił. To była sekunda. Harry nawet nie zdążył zarejestrować, kiedy Liam uniósł broń. Widział za to, jak łagodne brązowe oczy powoli gasną, a z pomiędzy wąskich, dziecięcych ust wychodzi ostatni oddech.  
 - NIE!  
           Krzyk kobiety był rozdzierający. Przygarnęła do swojej piersi bezwładne ciało Aubrey, zanurzając twarz w jej jasnych włosach, przyciskając ją do siebie mocno.  
 - Nie! Nie moje dziecko! Nie Aubrey! Błagam, błagam, nie! – wołała, kołysząc się w przód i w tył, na przemian szlochając i krztusząc się łzami.  
           Harry patrzył, jak kobieta wpatruje się w twarz córeczki; była blada, miała zamknięte oczy, a na jej ustach wciąż błąkał się  uśmiech pełen dumy i zaufania.  
 - Proszę, proszę, nie odbieraj mi jej. Nie, błagam! Boże, zwróć mi ją. Zwróć mi mojego aniołka!  
 - Harry!  
           Chłopak odwrócił głowę; jego wzrok był zamazany przez spływające łzy, ale dostrzegł Louisa, który biegł ku niemu między rzędami foteli. Louis wpadł na jego ciało, omal ich nie przewracając, oplatając go mocno ramionami.  
 - Boże, jak dobrze…  
 - Nie zabieraj mi jej, Boże!  
 - Jaki słodki obrazek.  
           Harry wyplątał się z jego uścisku, patrząc wściekle na Liama, który ignorował nawoływania matki Aubrey, przyglądając im się z czystą ciekawością wypisaną na twarzy. Oblizał usta, spoglądając na swoją broń. Wysunął magazynek, sprawdzając ilość naboi, po czym podniósł głowę, uśmiechając się perfidnie.  
 - Myślisz, że to boli, Harry? – spytał, unosząc brwi. – Strata ukochanego dziecka? – Skinął w głowę martwego ciała Aubrey. – A jak myślisz, jak bardzo będzie boleć strata ukochanego?  
           Harry zerknął na Lou, który stał nieco przed nim; Liam także przeniósł na niego wzrok, drapiąc się w zastanowieniu po brodzie.  
 - Daj mu spokój, Liam…  
 - Och, to musiałoby być tragiczne. Wiesz, stracić go, kiedy nawet nie dowiedziałeś się jak smakują te _kuszące_ usteczka, no nie? Jeśli chcesz, dam wam chwilę, byście mogli się pożegnać.  
 - Nie będę się z nikim żegnał! – warknął Harry, na co Liam westchnął ciężko.  
 - W porządku, jak sobie życzysz. – Wzruszył ramionami, unosząc pistolet.  
           Dla Harry’ego to wszystko było jak w zwolnionym tempie. Patrzył, jak Liam powoli podnosi rękę i prostuje ją. Jak jego usta wyginają się w złośliwym uśmiechu. Jak jego klatka piersiowa powoli opada, wypuszczając drżący, pełen oczekiwania oddech. Widział, jak Louis zamiera, wielkimi, zszokowanymi oczami wpatrując się w wycelowaną w niego lufę.  
 - NIE!  
           To był jego własny krzyk, kiedy odepchnął Louisa na bok, całym swoim ciężarem wpadając na Liama, kiedy ten zginał palec, naciskając spust. Huk. Ten huk go ogłuszył, ale zarejestrował, jak broń wypada z rąk Liama, kiedy obaj upadli na ziemię. Harry przycisnął go mocno do podłogi, na oślep sięgając po broń, która wpadła pod jedno z siedzeń.  
           Liam stęknął, otwierając zamknięte podczas upadku oczy, ale na jego twarzy pojawił się drwiący uśmiech, kiedy zobaczył, jak Harry do niego celuje.  
 - No, dalej, Harry – powiedział. – Zrób to.  
           Dudniło mu w głowie. Słyszał szum pompowanej krwi. Serce waliło mu mocno, jakby chciało się wyrwać z  jego piersi. Dłonie pociły mu się na zimnej rękojeści pistoletu.  
 - To łatwe, Harry. – Liam zaśmiał się ochryple. Wydawał się być zrelaksowany, jakby wcale nikt nie trzymał go na muszce. – Ale ty jesteś na to zbyt miękki, zbyt uroczy. Nie miałeś siły, by uratować swoją przyjaciółkę. Nie miałeś siły, by uratować tę dziewczynkę. Jesteś słaby, Harry. Nie jesteś bohaterem.  
           Harry płakał. Słone łzy spływały mu po policzkach, mocząc wyschnięte usta i spływając po szyi i brodzie. Jego ręce trzęsły się, kiedy mocniej zaciskał palce na broni. Przed oczami miał tylko rozbawioną twarz Liama.  
 - Nie jestem bohaterem – powtórzył drżącym głosem, po czym nacisnął spust.

-x-

            Pamiętał jak przez mgłę to, jak schodził powoli z martwego ciała Liama, zbyt ociężały, by poruszać się szybciej. Pamiętał, jak wyjmował z jego spodni kajdanki. Podał je jakiemuś mężczyźnie, prosząc go, by spiął nimi Ruth. Widział, jak starszy, łysiejący mężczyzna, który pomógł mu wcześniej wstać odciągał na bok martwe ciało więźnia, zostawiając na podłodze krwawe ślady. Pamiętał, jak matka Aubrey łkała cicho, tuląc do siebie córkę i łamiącym się głosem śpiewając jej kołysankę.  
           Pamiętał, jak obrócił się powoli, dostrzegając Louisa. Jego twarz była blada i trzymał się za ramię. Oddychał szybko i płytko, i jego oczy były załzawione, ale uśmiechnął się lekko, sprawiając, że Harry poczuł się lepiej.  
           Teraz siedział z nim w pomieszczeniu dla personelu. Opierał się o ścianę, siedząc na podłodze, na podołku mając głowę Louisa, który wpatrywał się w niego zmęczonymi oczami. Jego ramię było zabandażowane; na białym materiale odznaczała się czerwona plama krwi, ale ku uldze Harry’ego kula wystrzelona przez Liama zaledwie go drasnęła. Ze swojego miejsca widzieli Nialla i Zayna, którzy obejmowali się mocno, jakby od tego zależało ich życie. I może tak było.  
           Harry spuścił wzrok; sięgnął do zdrowej ręki Louisa, splatając razem ich palce i uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło.  
 - Wierzę, że pamiętasz o naszej kawie.  
 - Teraz i tak musiałbym to zrobić. – Louis zamrugał; jego niebieskie tęczówki zamigotały. – Uratowałeś mi życie, no nie?  
           Harry przymknął oczy, opierając głowę o ścianę.  
 - Mam nadzieję, że kiedy wylądujemy, będę mógł chwilę odpocząć. Nie wiem, czy dam radę od razu wsiąść do następnego samolotu.  
 - Kiedy wylądujemy – poprawił go Louis słabym głosem - złożę oficjalne zażalenie tym liniom.  
 - Jeśli to zrobisz, mogą mnie zwolnić z pracy – odpowiedział Harrym z lekkim uśmiechem.  
 - Trudno. Najwyżej będę cię utrzymywał.


End file.
